1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure, and more particularly to a socket connecting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known, the socket is attached to the socket rack due to a friction force between the socket and the socket rack. Consequently, the connection between the socket and the socket rack may be weakened and extremely, the socket may be detached from the socket rack when the socket rack is worn out.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional socket connecting structure.